


The Photograph

by Viridian Pen (DaronwyK)



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/Viridian%20Pen
Summary: Theodore Nott finds a photograph that shows a whole new side to the school's resident Bookworm.





	The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the House Points Competition on FF. Written as a one shot, may continue it if there is enough interest. Enjoy!

 

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _

 

Theo was heading back to the dungeons when he saw something on the ground in the entrance hall. He paused and picked it up. It was a photograph, though clearly muggle in nature. The subject however made his jaw drop all the way down to his knees. Lying on a sandy beach and smiling at the camera, was Hermione bloody Granger herself. She was wearing something that barely covered her, some kind of muggle bathing suit he guessed. It was yellow with white polka dots all over it. There were little bows at her hips that held the bottom closed.

 

He swallowed nervously. Who’d ever have guessed that Hogwarts’ resident bookworm looked like that under those robes? He turned the picture over, wondering who the hell had been stupid enough to leave it lying around.

 

_Hope you & Harry are having a nice time at the Burrow! See you in August! ~Hermione_

 

He chuckled and tucked it away. Weasley was a real idiot to leave this where someone could find it. He headed to his Common Room and whistled to get Blaise’ attention from the girl he was currently trying to charm.

 

“What the hell, Nott?” Blaise groused as he came over.

 

“Trust me…you’ll want to see this,” Theo smirked, handing the picture over. “I have no idea what she’s wearing but bloody hell…”

 

“It’s a bikini, they’re popular at muggle beaches,” Blaise said absently, his dark eyes running along the long, lean lines of Granger’s body. “She’s hot.”

 

“Guess we know what Krum saw in her last year,” Theo winked at his closest friend.

 

“I hope he didn’t get to see this much of her, or the rest of us will be out of luck,” He sat down, trying to adjust his mind a little to the thought of Granger being an actual girl.

 

“What are you two looking at?” Draco said, and snatched the picture away from Blaise and then his jaw dropped down. “This can’t be real….right?”

 

“I think that’s what she really looks like…” Theo said.

 

“Mudblood or not…I’d do her,” Warrington remarked as he walked by.

 

Draco’s cheeks blushed darkly. “Warrington!”

 

“What? A pretty girl is a pretty girl Malfoy, unless that’s not what turns your crank. Maybe you’re just disappointed it’s not Potter in that get-up!” He shot back, his friends laughing loudly at that.

 

The picture made its rounds through the Slytherin Common Room, the boys all enjoying their little eyeful until their Head of House strode into the Common Room. Severus’ eyes narrowing as he took in a group of snickering sixth year boys. He strode over and took in the mixture of panic, embarrassment, and guilt written all over their faces.

 

“Gentlemen, what exactly is so terribly interesting?” He said in his trademark silky voice.

 

“Well…it’s, I mean to say, Sir, that…” The boy stuttered.

 

“Mr. Higgs, in English if you please.”

 

“It’s a picture Sir,” Higgs managed to say and handed it over, putting it into his Head of House’s outstretched hand.

 

Severus had to exercise extreme control to only arch an eyebrow. “I assume that the majority of the common room has seen this photograph?” At everyone’s nod he sighed. “I am extremely disappointed in all of you. 25 points from Slytherin for the objectification of a female student, and ungentlemanly behaviour. I will be confiscating this. I expect better from all of you.” He put every ounce of disapproval he could muster into his voice.

 

“Yes Sir.” There was a chorus of acknowledgement from the room. The male half of the room seemed to collectively hold its breath until he was gone. Then came the inevitable question. “Who has one of the duplicates?”

 

The next morning at breakfast, Daphne Greengrass walked over to intercept Granger when she entered the Great Hall. “So, how was France this summer?” She asked pleasantly.

 

Hermione blinked at her, looking a bit bewildered. “It was lovely. How did you know I was in France?”

 

Daphne’s smile turned predatory. “Love the bikini Granger. The polka dots are just darling…” Daphne drawled and sauntered back to her table.

 

A sense of horror crashed down on Hermione as she turned to look over at the Slytherin table. Most of the fifth, sixth, and even a few of the seventh year male students were giving her very appreciative looks. There were even a few wolf whistles from the Quidditch team. Her cheeks burned with mortification. She turned back towards the Gryffindor table, blue sparks shooting off her hair. “RONALD WEASLEY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” She screamed. The red-headed wizard in question didn’t hesitate, he ran for it with one very furious witch on his heels.

 

  
~Fin~


End file.
